Woses
' Woses' or "Druedan" are a very mysterious race that lives within the forests of Drueden, and is one of only two sentient species on the planet not created by the Old Ones during their colonization of the Earth. Once they controlled one of the largest Empire's in the history, but since then they have dwindled into seclusion. The Woses once spread across a vast expanse of land from central Europe all the way east to the lands of Ind. This population was destroyed following the Eternity war in which the Woses bartered with a forest god that turned out to be Malekor. Following this the Woses who still controlled a massive Empire retreated into the forest of dreuden where a large proportion of their race committed ritual suicide in an attempt to gain forgiveness for the death and destruction they had caused. The entire race is Magi inclined and use a structure called the "Stone" to channel their Magi powers towards their own unique religion. This allows them immense power, and is the source of their continued survival despite the fact that they are immensly diminished and surrounded by enemies. The Woses are one of the only creatures on the planet that was not created by the Titans, and they were found by the earliest Old One probes, and even Tek searched for their origin but was unable to find out what or who they were. History Early History The Woses are one of the only creatures on the planet that was not created by the Titans, and they were found by the earliest Old One probes, and even Tek searched for their origin but was unable to find out what or who they were. Tek hypothesized that they had been seeded on the Earth by the Martians of whom he was obsessed with ever since their destruction. His hypothesis would be correct as the Woses originally originated on Mars where they were one of three sentient species that rose to prominence on Mars, but were able to survive the Martian Civil War but as part of the wars end they were banished without technology to the Earth where they became the peaceful forest dwelling race they would remain upon the arrival of the Old Ones. Arrival of the Old Ones The Woses would be discovered by the Old Ones during their initial probes into the Sol Solar system and were at first targeted for destruction but several Old Ones saw them as a perfect specimen to test their additions due to the Woses extreme peaceful nature. As the Old Ones colonized the planet and dramatically changed it the Woses population begin to skyrocket during this period as the ability to produce food became easier due to the changing climates, and during this period they became the pet project of the Titan Jupiter of whom became almost corrupted by the peaceful nature of the Woses but this corruption took on the form of the Woses and she became obsessed with seeking justice and peace as a reaction to the loss of her shield. Expansion The Woses built their empire throughout Europe, and spread eastward but they grew less quickly then forces of the Murlocs and Trollocs. This geographical differntial in sizes didn't neccessarily meant they were weaker as their military was far more powerful then the other two Empires, and their population was dramatically more dense then the others. The Spirits Payment With their victory they were met once again by the Tree spirit, and this time the spirit wanted their help. In this most ancient of days the lands of Europe were extremely devoid of life, and the spirit wanted them to plant a single seed in a forest many miles away. He said it would be many centuries until this was required so he gave them the seed and told them to wait for when he called in the forests. The Woses owed the spirit their life so of course they did what it wanted, and so they hid themselves in the forest for centuries waiting for the time that the spirit returned. The wars of Chaos passed the world and after this the humans begin expanding and for this the spirit returned with a command that they travel to the extreme west of Europe. With their command in place they travelled across Europe to the extreme western half where once again the spirit met them. When they arrived they found no forest in the place they were told to go, so they waited for years in the hopes that the spirit would return. After exactly 2 years of waiting the spirit returned, and said that the Woses were no longer going to plant the seed in the forests. Travel to Atlantis See Also : Atlantis This time the spirit demanded they build a boat, and on this boat they were to travel south east towards and island. Again the Woses did what the spirit wanted, and travelled to the island secretly. When they arrived at the island they were met by the spirit again. The spirit asked them to take the seed to the top of the tallest mountain on the island. The spirit said that once this was done, they were to once again secretly leave the island and return to Drueden Forest. The Woses once again agreed, and travelled to the top of the tallest mountain and at its peak they planted the seed. With the seed planted they listened one last time to the spirit and left the island. After years of travelling they finnally made it back to Drueden Forest. Exactly two years after returning to Drueden forest the spirit returned and this time appeared in the shape of what is now a modern human. The Woses were shocked but the spirit said he meant them no harm, and that he just wanted to thank them one last time for laying the seed of coruption on the island. The Woses begged him for more anwsers but in return the spirit only said one last line. "Many years ago you begged me to save your people. You offered any manner of gift if I was to save you from the Beasts of the forest. I saved your people from death and for your survival the cost was the purity of another. Your forest shall forever be pure, but in return the purity of another must be sacrificed." -Unknown Spirit of the Wood Appearance In appearance, the Woses were short, stumpy-bodied men, possibly related to the Pukel-men of ancient Atlantis. They had disproportionate bodies and small, sunken eyes that glowed red when they were angry or suspicious. Elves described them as 'unlovely', and it is clear that they were, though not evil, as their appearance led many to believe. Goverment Category:Druedan Forest Category:Races Category:Race